Une nuit à Venise
by chippenden
Summary: Le carnaval de Venise, un vieux vampire, une jeune humaine...Rencontre de deux âmes sœurs.


**Venise… **

**Le carnaval de nos jours n'avait plus rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait pu être à l'époque de l'apogée vénitienne, mais j'appréciais d'y venir tous les ans, rompant ainsi avec la monotonie de Volterra et oubliant pour quelques heures ma chère Didyme au milieu de ces frivolités. **

**Cette année mon costume, qui cachait parfaitement chaque parcelle de ma peau des pieds à la tête, était entièrement en fin velours noir surmonté de larges liserés pourpres aux poignets et le long de la boutonnière. Des gants, également en laine noire et unis aux manches de ma cape par un ourlet en dentelle blanche, dissimulaient mes mains des rayons du soleil tandis que des pièces d'argent, telles des bagues, surmontait chacun de mes doigts. Un masque ivoire couvrait mon visage, ne laissant apparaître que mes iris violacés volontairement par des lentilles alors que reposait sur ma tête un gros tricorne noir, lui aussi décoré par un bouquet de plumes ébène et blanches. **

**Après une dernière inspection de mon costume dans le grand miroir orné d'or de mon hôtel particulier, je sortis et appelai un gondolier pour rejoindre le chic palais Pisani Moretta où était organisé le plus grand bal du carnaval. **_**Le **__Ballo del Doge_. Pendant cette ballade sur les canaux de la cité des Doges, je regardai sans vraiment les voir les décorations florales suspendues au dessus des ponts sous lesquels la gondole passait à peine. De nombreuses lumières, provenant des hôtels et des habitations dont les occupants n'avaient pas pris la peine de fermer les volets, se reflétaient dans l'eau sombre, l'illuminant parfois comme un feu d'artifice.

En arrivant au ponton de la splendide bâtisse rose aux balcons blancs, je payai grassement l'homme et sautai habillement sur les planches de bois qui craquèrent légèrement sous mon poids. Je m'apprêtai à suivre le tapis rouge pour entrer par la porte principale baignée d'un halo doré, rajustant simplement une dernière fois les manches de ma cape, quand une jeune femme trébucha pour sortir de sa gondole à quelques mètres de moi. Sans plus réfléchir je me précipitai bien plus rapidement qu'un humain l'aurait pu et la retint pour l'empêcher de tomber. Par chance personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ma prestation diabolique puisqu'aucun cri de frayeur ne parvint à mes oreilles. Toute mon attention se tourna alors vers la demoiselle, dont la main fragile restait dans la mienne alors que je l'attirai contre moi pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre sur le ponton glissant. Elle releva doucement la tête vers moi et je découvris émerveillé de splendides yeux chocolat entourés de sils épais qui lui donnaient un regard langoureux, tendit que la fragrance de son sang montait jusqu'à ma gorge. Mes trois milles ans d'expérience vampirique me permettaient de rester serein en présence des humains mais ce soir la brulure se fit plus intense qu'a l'accoutumé. Peut-être n'avais-je pas suffisamment étanché ma soif lors de ma dernière chasse, pour y être aussi sensible…

**- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, sans vous ma soirée aurait été fichue !** Me dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée par le masque à bouche close qu'elle portait.

**- La reine du bal ne peut manquer sa fête ! **Avouai-je en m'inclinant dans une modeste révérence tout en continuant de fixer son regard. **Tout l'honneur fut pour moi, Madame…**

Intimidée par ma réponse, elle baissa les yeux et détourna la tête pour regarder le sol. J'aurais pu parier que sous son masque ivoire, ses joues s'étaient empourprées aussi rapidement que son pouls avait pu s'emballer.

**- Je suis déjà très en retard, excusez moi.**

Lâchant précipitamment ma main, elle partit en courant, soulevant les diverses couches d'étoffes que comportait son déguisement pour ne pas trébucher. Je la regardai ainsi s'éloigner, virevoltant dans sa robe saumonée qui soulignait sa taille fine et qui s'évasait ensuite harmonieusement au niveau de ses hanches. Mon cœur mort se fit douloureux quand elle disparu… Comme si l'émotion qui me traversait pouvait le faire rebattre dans ma poitrine. Depuis la mort de Didyme, je m'étais promis de n'aimer aucune autre femme, mais ce soir cette demoiselle avait ébranlé toute ma volonté, ravivant la petite flamme que je pensais consumée depuis des années.

Entrant à mon tour dans le palais, je la cherchai aussitôt du regard, mais la foule était si dense que même mes yeux de vampire ne distinguaient pas la silhouette de ma reine… Le protocole l'exigeant, je passais la majorité de la soirée à saluer les personnalités présentes, passant de bras en bras sans pouvoir m'éclipser un instant. Habituellement ce cérémonial m'amusait. Voir l'orgueil des humains déborder en cascade alors qu'ils étaient mortels me divertissais, mais cette année, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, en terminer pour retrouver celle que mon cœur et mon âme appelaient. Un seul regard avait suffit pour me redonner l'envie d'aimer. Mais pas n'importe lequel, seul comptait celui de cette jeune femme maladroite dont la voix chantait encore à mes oreilles comme les cris des oiseaux amoureux du printemps.

La piste de danse était envahie par des couples tourbillonnants au rythme de la valse que jouait l'orchestre et c'est là que je la distinguai, au milieu de tous, dansant au bras d'un arlequin ridicule. Je tournai autour de la salle, la regardant s'amuser, même si elle ne paraissait pas tellement à l'aise dans l'exercice qu'était la danse. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle quitte enfin la foule pour aller respirer l'air frais de février auprès d'une des grandes fenêtres du palais avant de m'approcher. Stoppant ma déambulation au renfoncement précédent le sien, je l'observai de loin, détaillant son costume et sa posture. Ma belle inconnue portait une robe saumonée dont les fines broderies avaient soigneusement été cousues au fil d'or. Son masque blanc était surmonté par un chapeau enroulé dans une torsade de tissus, aux diverses teintes orangées, incrustée de perles nacrées et de plumes. Un éventail dans sa main droite agitait l'air et m'envoyait la douce odeur de son sang. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse, tout comme la personne qu'elle devait être en dessous de ce déguisement, j'en étais intimement persuadé. M'approchant, je lui fis une révérence, me penchant jusqu'à ce que ma main touche le sol, comme le voulais la tradition, mais ne trouvait cependant pas les mots pour lui parler. Moi le vampire de 3000 ans, j'étais totalement subjuguée par cette femme.

**- Monsieur ?**

Je fixai son regard, toujours muet sous le charme de ce regard, de cette voix, de cette odeur…

**- On me dit que vous êtes poète…**

Ainsi dont, elle eu la curiosité de connaitre mon identité. Poète… Cette couverture me suivait depuis tant d'année que je la portais presque comme un second costume. L'époque où je récitais des sonnets durant les interminables heures du bal me parurent soudain un lointain souvenir.

**- Mais un poète qui manque de mot !** Ria-t-elle devant mon silence.

**- Poète… J'étais un poète jusqu'ici, mais devant pareille beauté les poèmes ne valent pas mieux que les cris des corbeaux de la tour de Londres.**

A nouveau, elle baissa la tête gênée par la romance de mes paroles.

**- Voulez vous m'accompagner pour une promenade au clair de lune ?** Lui demandai-je sans grand espoir qu'elle accepte, en m'inclinant légèrement et en lui tendant ma main gantée.

**- Avec la plus grande joie, enlevez-moi! **Lança-t-elle en déposant sa main chaude dans la mienne. **J'aime la galanterie et les mots, vous êtes comme un fantôme du passé dans ce monde de fou.**

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de minuscules étoiles brillantes, signes que ses sentiments étaient semblables à ceux que je pouvais décrypter dans mon corps. Serait-il possible qu'elle puisse m'aimer d'un simple regard ? Ce genre de rencontre ne se lisait-elle pas que dans les contes de fées ? Mais Venise n'était elle pas une ville quelque peu magique le temps du carnaval ? Je voulais y croire, au moins pour ce soir. Le lendemain m'importait peu et je me refusais à y penser.

Nous sortîmes du palais en trottinant, main dans la main et en riant. Nous longeâmes ensuite les quais glissants avant de nous arrêter au sommet d'un pont surplombant le canal. Accoudés à la rambarde de bois blanc nous restions silencieux, chacun perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre. Lentement et hésitante sa main s'approcha de mon visage, mais je n'eu pas la volonté de la retenir même si devinais parfaitement ses intentions. Délicatement, elle retira mon masque et je vis des petites étoiles s'illuminer à nouveau dans ses yeux, mes traits ne devaient pas lui déplaire. Mais comment le pourraient-ils ? Nous autres vampires séduisions sans même nous en rendre compte. Mon visage, vieux de plus de trois millénaires, restait attrayant et ensorcelant comme lors de ma transformation malgré son extrême lividité. A mon tour, j'ôtai le fragile rempart qui me séparait encore de son visage, pour y découvrir une peau pâle sans défauts, un sourire aux lèvres roses qui relevait deux jolies pommettes au centre de ses joues. Comme je ne la quittai pas du regard elle se mit à rougir et baissa ses yeux en regardant l'eau s'écouler sous le pont. De mon index sous son menton, je lui relevai la tête et déposai sur ses lèvres un chaste baisé auquel elle répondit sans frayeur.

Un gondolier en passant à cet instant en dessous du pont, nous voyant ainsi enlacé et amoureux se mit à chanter une sérénade de sa voix grave, me tirant de mon état d'extase. Ma belle inconnue me sourit alors et me pris par la main m'entrainant en courant des les ruelles de Venise.

La nuit passa à une vitesse folle en sa compagnie, elle était tellement souriante et agréable. Si ma gorge ne me brulait pas, j'aurais presque pu en oublier que j'étais un vampire. Sans montrer un seul signe de fatigue, elle me conduisit dans les lieux les plus romantiques de la ville, traversant les ponts ou nous réfugiant dans des cours secrètes magnifiquement fleuries dans lesquelles nous ne manquions pas de nous embrasser durant de longues minutes avant de reprendre notre course folle après avoir été débusqués par des voisins amusés de la situation.

L'ombre fit cependant place à la lumière… Le soleil qui se levait au dessus des toits vénitiens mit fin au rêve éveillé que je vivais depuis la veille et j'étais bien trop égoïste pour tout arrêter ici, sous les arcades de la place saint Marc. L'idée qu'un autre homme puisse toucher ses lèvres, effleurer son visage, sentir son parfum ou même simplement la regarder m'était insupportable. Et puis, je ne pouvais lui avouer ma vraie nature, il ne me restait donc qu'une solution…

**- Dans ma folie d'amour, je n'ai pas même demandé le prénom que pouvait porter ma reine ?**

**- Isabella, et vous mon roi ?** Me demanda-t-elle en riant, toujours aussi amusée par mon ton royal.

**- Quelle importance mon amour ? **

**- Je veux pouvoir retrouver mon âme sœur où qu'elle se trouve. Mais sans un nom comment le pourrai-je ? **

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens, faisant écrouler mes dernières barrières déjà bien entamées pas des heures de lutte acharnée. Glissant dans mes mains son dos, je laissais ma bouche déposer des baisés au creux de son cou.

**- Marcus, tel est mon prénom ma reine…**

Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir, ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur mon visage. Hélas elle n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de parler.

**- Adieu ma douce…**

Sans plus attendre, je plantai mes dents dans son cou...

Boire son sang fut une véritable torture tant j'avais conscience d'ôter la vie à celle que j'aimais. Sans même un soupire, ni même un râle, elle s'éteignit dans mes bras, décidant de me quitter avec un sourire aux lèvres, endormie dans un sommeil à jamais éternel.

Je n'avais pu me résoudre à la transformer, je ne connaissais que trop bien le sort réservé par mes frères aux vampires sans pouvoir. Didyme en avait payé le prix de sa vie. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque que ma reine puisse subir des tortures par ma faute. Sa mort, dans mes bras glacés mais aimants, restait la plus douce fin qu'elle puisse avoir.

Isabella resterait donc dans mon cœur, mon amour perdu, mon âme sœur…


End file.
